He Loves Me
by shippergirlky
Summary: Yvonne Swan lands up in Forks, Washington to help her cousin. Little does she know that a vision from Alice leads her to become a Volturi Queen. A Caius/OC story. Some Bella and Edward bashing so be warned!
1. Chapter One

He Loves Me

by ShipperGirlky

AN: Meyer owns all but Yvonne Swan. I love a good Caius romance story and this is my particular take on what would happen if Bella's cousin were to appear

and not just give into the whole ordeal. Love takes time, patience and endurance. Some Bella and Edward bashing. Be warned.

My chapters will be both long and short depending on the points of view I need to switch from in the story. I realize it has been a VERY long time since I

have written any Twilight stories. Unlike the other stories, this one has been outlined to the end already.

CHAPTER ONE

Yvonne Swan waited with her uncle Charlie downstairs as he called Bella's phone again for the umpteenth time that day. Like the other calls, this went

straight to voicemail. Crossing her slim fitted black jean clad leg over the other one, she tried not to tap her manicured fingers or tug at her curly red

hair. Unlike her aunt Renee, her hair was almost a deep blood red. Many people accused her of dyeing it. Trying to match clothes to such a stark color was a

challenge. Yvonne avoided green colors. Her peasant blouse was a sparkling silver with a butterfly motif.

A car pulled into the drive. Both of their heads swiveled towards the front door. Charlie was the first to stand and open the door. Outside, Edward Cullen

carried Bella into the house and up the stairs. Yvonne blocked out most of the yelling. A small girl tentatively stood in the doorway. She had the same

buttery eye color but her gaze was focused on the retreating form of her brother. While Yvonne knew little of the Cullens personally, she heard much about

his sister Alice who was Bella's best friend before the family deserted her. The lithe girl kept staring into space before a small smile settled on her face.

"Hi" she held her hand out to Yvonne, "I'm Alice, Edward's sister."

Yvonne rose from her seat and walked over to the other girl. "Yvonne" was her curt reply. Once their hands touched, Alice stared straight ahead. After a few

moments she shook her head and smiled even bigger. "I'm sorry about my brother's actions. You should not be too hard on Bella. She was only going to keep him

from doing something stupid."

"It's Uncle Charlie that she has to worry about now. She was extremely stupid to go across the globe for someone who dumped her like trash in the woods."

Edward came down the stairs followed by Charlie. He was still yelling at him even as he walked out the front door. Charlie slammed it behind both siblings.

Edward took his time to open the car door. On the other hand, Alice skipped to the passenger side and was sitting before he even opened the driver side door.

"Don't worry Edward." Alice smiled. "Everything is going to be just fine with both Bella and the Volturi." Edward's head whipped around to face her.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he saw her vision. "If this is true, then it may be all we need to force the leaders to give us time for Bella."

Inside the Cullen house, Edward quickly called his family into the living room. Carlisle wrapped his arms around Esme and nodded to his son. Edward kept

himself from smiling too broadly. "When we took Bella home, Alice had a vision." He motioned for her to continue.

"Bella's cousin, Yvonne, is Caius' mate." Several family members gasped.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle questioned her.

"Yes. It is a solid vision. I see her standing along with the leaders with his arm around her waist."

"How long until this happens?" Esme asked quietly.

Edward interrupted Alice's answer. "That is the crux of the matter. Alice saw it years away. However if we notify Aro, he would be in favor of Bella's

humanity. Caius would not want to be away from Yvonne. We can use this opportunity to keep Bella's soul intact."

Carlisle waved Edward into silence. "Son… Yvonne is not a tool to be used or bartered. " Edward almost interrupted him but Carlisle shook his head. "If you

are so concerned for humanity then considered Yvonne's as well as Bella's soul. The Volturi do not feed as we do and likely Yvonne will follow their ways.

She deserves as much of a human life as does Bella. You choose Bella and she choose to keep the secret. Yvonne has made no such choice. This may not be the

best time to introduce her to her mate. Caius is still married to Athenadora."

"If Aro or God forbid, Caius, finds out we kept this from them…." Jasper wavered in the rest of his statement. "They will destroy us."

"There would be a problem only if." Carlisle stressed the last word. "… if we are seen as preventing them from meeting. I suggest that we allow her to finish

school and graduate. Her absence would be easier to explain than something happening to her in the middle of the school year."

Rosalie nodded her head. "Both of them should stay human as long as possible." She gave a sharp look to her brother. "It seems that Edward is only concerned

about Bella. Seems like he is two-faced when it comes to other humans." Edward growled at his sister. Rosalie shrugged off his response. "Stop pretending!"

Esme sighed and cuddled into her husband. Carlisle spoke over his two bickering children. "As she is our future Queen, Edward and Alice should get to know

her first. Invite her over with Bella. Any offense about us not reporting this immediately can be smoothed over by Yvonne once she is turned and safely in

Volterra. In the meantime, we will take turns guarding their house. It is imperative that we do not disrupt any possible alliance between us." Rosalie

scoffed and then went quiet. Everyone else nodded their heads. Alice's face lit up with a smile as she planned future outings. Edward frowned and stalked

from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

He Loves Me

by ShipperGirlKy

CHAPTER TWO

AN: Meyer owns everything, as usual. I just play in the yard. I am so sorry for the formatting difficulties from the first chapter. I had to switch the programs I use to write with to get it to do better. Hopefully there will be less fuss with this chapter.

Yvonne stopped Bella's truck in the driveway. The groceries needed for the week crunched slightly in their paper bags. She smiled ruefully thinking that the environmentally correct groups would love Forks. Edward's car was already next to the door. She or Bella would have to move the truck to let him out. If Charlie had his way, it would have been a no volvo parking spot anywhere near the house. Bella had nagged and whined before threatening to move out of the house if she could not see Edward. She really did not want to see either her cousin or her boyfriend. Ever since they returned from Italy, he had been down right creepy in his pleasantness towards Charlie and her. Yvonne knew he was kissing Charlie's ass to see Bella. What stumped her was why he put so much attention in doing the same to her. She had no authority.

"Charlie...Bella...I'm home! Help me with these bags." Before the last word was out of her mouth, it seemed Edward was right beside her taking the two bags from her arms. She gave him a very nuetral glare. Bella ignored her and still sat on the couch. Yvonne knew she heard her.

"Er, thanks Edward." She shrugged out of her camel colored jacket. Charlie walked out to the truck and got the other two bags. He ignored Edward and nodded to her. As soon as he set them down on the kitchen table, he put his jacket on and left for La Push. Charlie had tried to talk to them both that morning in order to entice them to go but Yvonne felt out of place and Bella flat out refused to miss out on Edward coming over.

"No thanks needed." Edward gave her a lop sided smile. She had seen him do the same to Bella and her cousin ate it up like he was gold. It left her cold. "I did not get to say much to you when I returned with Bella but my name is Edward and you already know my sister, Alice. I have several other brothers and a sister that you have not met yet. I know Alice would love for both Bella and you to come over or maybe go with her to Seattle to shop." Edward nodded over to Bella. "Your cousin said that you were going there anyways tomorrow."

She stopped dead in her tracks and frowned at him. "I was planning to go to Seattle but Bella hates shopping. She already told me 'no' when I asked her this morning. I really don't know Alice or you well enough to do such an outing. Perhaps some other time." Yvonne started putting up the groceries. Bella still had not moved from the couch but had turned her head in their direction.

"I am sure Alice could change her mind. Like I said, she is excited to spend some time with you and you are already going. What harm could it cause?" She had no answer to Edward's response. She looked over to Bella but her cousin had a flat look on her face. Hard to decipher. She looked from Bella and then back to Edward. Her mouth opened then closed.

"I guess there is no harm in us three going out. I would rather make sure Alice would not mind the extra company." She walked over to the couch. "You will have to go too Bella. I am not shopping for you and you still have clothes you need to replace. Everything is too big on you." She could Edward on his phone suppossedly talking to his sister. Bella frowned at her.

"You don't need to act special." Bella hissed at her. Out of the corner of Yvonne's eye, she could see Edward frown at Bella. Her cousin persisted, "The only reason-"

"BELLA!" Edward pocketed his phone. Yvonne heard enough.

"I think it best to go on my own Edward. Bella does not need the company and I prefer to avoid any more arguments." She tried her best to not stalk up the stairs. What was with her cousin?

As soon as she was out of earshot, Edward sat next to Bella. "Love, I told you that you cannot let her know. Not before Carlisle and the rest of us get to talk to her and see how we can best use her to keep you human." Bella glared at him.

"What makes her so special that SHE is a Volturi queen? Why do you even need to tell them. If they won't check on me for decades then wait that long before reporting this to them." She laid her head on Edward's shoulder. "You want to preserve both of our souls, right?"

Edward sighed then pulled her away to look at her in the eyes. "Without turning her over to them, the Volturi may come at any time to check on you. If we make a deal with them, they will be so busy with her newborn years and her place that they will easily forget about your turning."

Bella shrugged out of his arms and pulled away. "So she gets immortality and I get to age into an old woman?" she huffed at him. "Edward, she is getting more out of this and she does not even know Caius. Why should she get the perks of being a mate while I- YOUR mate - remain human. I will be weak, fragile and still clumsy. You cannot be with me the entire time I am alive. If I were immortal like you then I could defend myself. What does Yvonne have to protect herself from? Victoria is after me... not her."

Edward frowned. "We cannot trust Victoria to not target Yvonne or Charlie. This is not about just you Bella. I am saving your soul. Be glad that your cousin is not as important."

"She's not? It seems that she is the focus of so much since you got back. All I hear from Rosalie and even Alice is how to get Yvonne to come over." Bella's cheecks burned with jealousy. "She seems important to you... more important than me. I would remind you that WE are mates. She is not mated to anyone in your family. Whatever obligation anyone has to her should be small. Just forget about her!"

Edward sighed. "If Aro touches anyone in my family, he will know we kept this from him. We cannot avoid him forever." Bella huffed when he said that part. "The timing on this matter needs to be perfect. We should look like we are welcoming her to this world as a favor. Then we tell them about Alice's vision. We should get something out of this situation. We should keep your soul intact. Nothing else matters."

Bella sighed and leaned back on the couch. "This isn't fair..." 


	3. Chapter 3

He Loves Me by ShipperGirlky

CHAPTER THREE

AN: Meyer owns everything. I plan on putting out the first nine chapters quickly then taking a two week break to finish the second section of the story so be prepared for that to happen. Thanks to those who have favorited and followed so far. Hope this does not disappoint you.

"I don't see why she has to come along!" Yvonne could hear Bella from outside the house. She was hesitant to enter the house. She even considered going back to the truck. The curtain moved and Edward's sister Alice waved at her. Edward opened the door. He did not say anything but instead went to Bella's side. He whispered in her ear as Yvonne entered the house.

"Who is going along where?" She shrugged out of her jacket and put it on the coat rack. She gave Bella a determined look. "You seem upset cousin so why not tell me?" Bella huddled into Edward's side. Alice came around her and put her arm over her shoulders.

"I just talked to Charlie and he agreed that you BOTH come over for the weekend. He has to work in another county and our parents do not mind." Alice gave her a sacchrine smile. Shivers rolled down her back. "We can make up for that shopping trip we missed together." Alice danced over to the chair opposite the couch. She gave Bella a smile. "Bella has missed my company. What you heard was unfortunate and I am sure she does not mean it at all." Edward nodded his head at his sister. Bella looked at the floor and said nothing.

Yvonne shrugged her shoulders. "You seem determined to get me over there so why not? What's the worse that could happen?" She could hear Bella snort and say something under her breath. "I am done shopping for clothes." She did not want to seem rude despite her misgivings. Technically neither sibling had done anything to her. She just felt...wrong...about them. And if Charlie insisted... "Why don't we see a movie?"

Alice stared stright ahead and Edward watched her closely. He smiled and answered, "We have several hundred movies at our house. Our mother Esme is a wonderful cook and she makes the best homemade snacks." Alice chortled a little. "And we won't have to fight traffic. You could meet the rest of our family."

The red haired cousin thought about it. It seemed harmless, even a better deal than trying to find a movie everyone liked in Seattle. She sighed and adjusted the sleeves of her black shirt. Her similar black boots tapped on the floor. "Sure..." she said after a pause. "So when are we leaving?" Alice jumped up from her seat and clapped her hands. The movement startled her and she jumped back just a little bit.

"As soon as both of you pack an overnite bag!" Alice took Bella's hand. "Here Bella I will help you." The pixie nodded to her brother. He gave her cousin a lop sided smile again.

Yvonne went upstairs and pulled out a duffel bag. She surveyed her closet critically. She knew Alice was a fashion plate and while she did not know the girl well, she did not want to look like a sackcloth next to her. Squaring her shoulders, she pulled her slim white jeans and navy blue blouse from the closet. She figured she needed three outfits. She put a knee high black cotton and lace dress in the bag with a pair of two inch pumps. Lastly she put a striped red and white shirt with her black jeans into the bag. Rounding out the items were a pair of Hello Kitty pajamas. She grinned at herself. As much as she loved her style, sometimes she felt like being silly. She packed some make-up and personals then headed downstairs. She was the last one to the door. Everyone piled into Edward's volvo.

At the Cullen house, Esme was the first to open her arms and the door. "I am so glad to see you both. Welcome to our house." Bella hugged her and Yvonne nodded and smiled. "Thank you." Alice lead the way inside and she set her bags down at the bottom of the stairs with Bella's stuff. Yvonne looked inside the house and noticed the perfect-literally perfect looking- family sitting around the living room. There was the model and the hulking brown haired man on one loveseat. Alice moved over to a curly haired blonde who did not look up. Edward walked over to esme and what must be her husband.

"Thank you for having Bella and myself here. I hope we don't intrude on your family." Yvonne noticed Bella said nothing but went immediately over to Edward.

The doctor stepped forward. "It is nothing. Why don't we all have a seat and get to know each other?" He took Esme by the elbow and guided her gently to a set of chairs. Yvonne went to the last empty seat as Edward and Bella took the couch. Carlisle nodded to the red haired girl. "Bella said you were set to graduate the same time as her but you don't attend Forks high school..." He trailed off.

"No I am doing my GED online." She looked carefully at everyone to see if they disapproved. "I am actually a year younger than Bella and I can finish the same time as her. This way I can go attend college earlier." Bella frowned at her. She pointedly ignored her. "I don't miss the crowds or cliques." She shrugged her shoulders.

Rosalie spoke up. "So what are you going to do? Forks does not have much to offer."

"I plan on traveling and either doing Interior Design or some fashion designing. I want to focus on a more worldy outlook." She grinned at the blonde girl. "I can imagine you feel restricted here too." Rosalie laughed and nodded her head. Bella frowned at both girls even more.

Esme took a turn to ask a question. It made Yvonne a little nervous as this seemed to focus solely on herself and very little attention was paid to Bella. She knew her cousin hated that fact. Esme seemed tense when she asked, "So Bella has not said anything about a love interest." She motioned over to the couple."I love to see romance."

Yvonne sighed and shook her head. "I have no desire to settle down. I never want to get married or have kids. I want to see the world." Several members of the family looked both relieved and anxious.

"So where do you want to go?" Alice piped up. he boy next to her still had not looked up but was wearing a matching frown to Bella's own face.

"England and Ireland." She confidently answered her. "I love both places. The architecture, art, music and fashion make them ideal places." She warmed up to the subject. "Once I am done there, I plan on making my way to both Japan and China."

"OKAY!" Bella had enough. She turned to Alice. "I know we are both tired and we still need to unpack our stuff." She gave an obviously fake yawn. The Cullen family looked around at each other. Carlisle looked like he wanted to continue the conversation but Alice shook her head.

"Let's go upstairs." Alice and Edward took the two girls to the next floor. Once they were out of earshot, Carlisle frowned and looked at Esme. "We should call Aro. This may be harder than it first seemed it was going to be."


	4. Chapter 4

He Loves Me by ShipperGirlky

CHAPTER FOUR

AN: Meyer owns all. Thanks for the PMs about my return to the fandom. I am going to keep on trucking!

Aro Volturi kept most of the coven from using any technology that could be traced back to them or cause an issue with their secrecy. However, that did not extend to him or his two other brothers in venom. All three sat in their library working on different projects. Or in the case of Marcus, he was staring at the wall. Aro knew this was because he was looking at the bonds around them. The snowy brother glared at everything around him. He was looking over the Creatures of the Moon tome. It was a particularly sore subject for him. Sometimes he rubbed one shoulder where Aro knew he bore the scars of such phone ringing interrupted each of them. Aro moved to answer it.

"Yes?" Few vampires had such access to this line. Aro knew it must be Carlisle given the recent incident.

"Aro!" Carlisle's voice made Caius stiffen and growl lowly in his chest. The blonde king had little regard for the vegetarians. The doctor continued without pause, "I must thank you all for the mercy you have shown my family over the past month. We are greatly indebted to you."

"Of course!" Aro's voice took on the tone of an excited child. "I would never dream of harming your children unless it was unavoidable. How is dear Isabella?"

There was a pregnant pause, "That is why I am calling you. Once Alice, Bella and Edward returned home...well Alice had a vision. She believes that she has foreseen a Volturi Queen."

"All three brothers were quiet. Aro finally spoke. "It was wise of you to call. I would hate to hear of this secondhand." His voice was tense. "Tell me what you know." It was less of a request and more of a command. "And which king, praytell, are we referring to Carlisle?"

"Caius." The word was tensely said. The vampire in questioned openly growled and took the phone from Aro's hand. Marcus was quick to search his bonds then held out his hand to Aro.

"How would you know of my mate?!"

"Easy, we mean no harm. We just found out about it recently. Her name is Yvonne Swan. She is sixteen going on seventeen. Bella is her cousin. She lives here in Forks."

"I will send the guard to collect her. No Queen of mine will live in a hovel next to your coven!" Caius almost crushed the phone in his hands. Aro forcibly grabbed it back and spoke into the phone.

"She must be told of our world then I do agree with Caius that she should come to Volterra as soon as possible. She will need protection. If others were to realize who she was to us, then her mortal life would be in danger." he paused. Caius looked furious. "I would not prolong the trip too much. You must take care to not arouse suspicion. We will be in touch." Aro abruptly hung up the phone without waiting for a reply. Marcus spoke first.

"While we wait for her arrival, you must rid yourself of Athenadora. There can be no question about your mate's place here."

"Of course." Caius stood and started pacing. "It is unlucky for us to not have found her ourselves. Watch them try to trade her for that spoiled brat of a cousin!" His fist went through a table. "If she is not here within a month I will collect her myself and see what has happened to dear ISA-BELLA." He said the name with such derision. 


	5. Chapter 5

He Loves Me by ShipperGirlky

CHAPTER FIVE

AN: As usual we know Ms Meyer owns it all. So I posted four chapters in six hours. Things will slow down now.

As soon as Carlisle hung up the phone, Edward raced into the room. His eyes darted frantically from his father then to the phone and back again. "Is that all? Why didn't you mention time for Bella?" He pulled at his hair. Bella walked around him and sat next to Alice. Rosalie and Emmett sat together and Jasper stood by the large window.

Carlisle held up his hand to placate Edward's moodiness. "Son, Aro cut the conversation short. You heard it perfectly. Sit down and we will discuss this like a family." Edward reluctantly sat between Bella and Alice. Carlisle continued, "We were right to wonder how Aro would have reacted to us keeping Yvonne's existence from them. I have no doubt we can expect a visit soon from either the Guard or one of the kings themselves." He walked further into the room and held everyone's gaze.

Edward interupted him. "It is too soon for Bella to change." He jumped up from the couch. "Do you think we can convince them to give her more time because we found Caius' mate?" He looked hopefully over at his father.

"You can't expect to get your way this time Edward." Jasper spoke up. Rosalie nodded her head in agreement. Jasper continued, "They have already been generous by not killing all three of you for what happened in Italy. The best thing to do is to turn her now before they get here."

"I am NOT condemming her soul!" Edward shrieked. "How would we explain this to the town. If we leave so soon people will suspect something about us." He pleaded with his family. He looked to Rosalie first. "I know you would want Bella to be human for as long as possible. You did not have a choice. None of us did at the time." He pointed to his girlfriend. "She DOES have time... or could if we think of something to offer the kings."

Carlisle spoke up, "I have told you this before Edward, Bella's cousin is not a bargaining chip to be used as we see fit just because it may or may not give us something we want from the Volturi." A sharp look crossed his face. "How would you feel if Bella was in Yvonne's place?" He looked to Bella. "What can you tell us about your cousin?"

Bella frowned and an angry look briefly flashed over her face. Jasper looked at her then shrugged his shoulders. Bella cleared her throat. "Yvonne's family died in a car wreck. They left her a little money which Charlie put in some conservative stocks." Bella seemed to force herself to go on, "She isn't like us." She gestured to her vampire family. "Her family gave her everything. She worked at a part-time job but she didn't have to do that at all. She purposely did the online schooling just to show everyone else up. She has no real friends here. I doubt she had friends at her old school. Why else would she go online?" Bella sat forward on the seat. "She is no one special."

Esme crossed her hands at her waist. "Bella, we are each special in our own way. Caius may not have the best reputation but Yvonne is his mate. He will hold her sacred."

Bella almost growled. "Everyone heard her." She gestured with her arms out. "She does not want to be married. She wants to travel. If she stayed human, she could do those things. I don't feel my mating bond with Edward as strongly as he feels it. She should feel less because they don't have a relationship. Not like Edward and me. I don't see why she is bonded to a king."

"Shh love." Edward cooed to her. He sat down and settled her in his lap. "They already know about her existence but we can still use this opportunity. If she becomes like us, she should want Bella to stay human. She could sway Caius. He would not deny her anything, especially with a new bond." He looked to his father. "You all know that we should do everything to preserve Bella's humanity until the end. Her cousin has to change and soon. Once she is gone, all Charlie will have is his daughter. We need to think about it."

Jasper spoke up. "I am not trading Alice's life on the mere hope that the kings will give Bella more time. Either you change her or I will."

Edward was silent. "Why don't we talk about it after Yvonne is turned. No need to make a hasty decision." He had a calculating look in his eye. 


	6. Chapter 6

He Loves Me by ShipperGirlky

CHAPTER SIX

AN: Thank you all for the favs, follows and PMs. Plus my reviews! Meyer owns everything. I know these chapters are shorter than I like but I hate to have multiple POVs in one chapter. Makes things confusing.

Yvonne heard Edward's volvo park in the small driveway. Only one door shut so Bella would be home without her constant boyfriend. Unconsciously her shoulders relaxed a bit. The calm moment did not last. Slamming the front door shut, Bella stormed into the house. She openly glared at her cousin. "You think you are so special. You are not even at the Cullens and you steal everything!"

The red haired cousin turned off the television. "What the hell Bella!" Her voice rarely rose in anger but her doe eyed cousin brought out the worse in her when she pushed her buttons. There was only so much she could take from her. "I haven't 'stolen' anything. I barely know the Cullens. It was YOUR boyfriend and his sister that insisted we all get to know one another. I did not ask for this!" She stood up and rounded the furniture to stare at her cousin. She became quiet. "Why are you so pissed all of a sudden? It's not I am trying to steal Edward from you..."

Bella growled at her. "Like Edward would want you at all! We were meant for each other. Not like you. You will be a mistress. Just some cheap whore. Alice has even said so!"

Yvonne's fists tightened as she struggled to not hit her cousin. "What the fuck does Alice mean? I just buried my parents last year. You are the one that is leading Jacob on while you say you love Edward! All I do is work so I am not leeching off of Charlie and you." She leaned forward. "If it was Charlie and Renee that had died, I would have welcomed you with open arms." Her left hand gestured up and down. "No friends of mine would be calling you a whore." She pushed past Bella and took the truck keys from the table.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Bella screeched at her. "That is my truck."

Yvonne coldly answered her. "You should come along then. If your friend Alice thinks I am such a whore then I want to ask her why." She jangled the keys in front of her cousin's face. "Well are you coming or not?" Bella grabbed they keys. She shrugged her shoulders and followed the other girl out to the truck. Both girls slammed their respective doors and said little to each other. Bella huffed every so often. As they pulled into the driveway to the Cullen house, Edward was outside.

Both girls unbuckled their belts. Bella ran to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his waist. However, for once, Edward did not respond in kind. Yvonne was cautious when she approached the house. Her face was marred by a frown. "Edward." was her curt greeting.

"Everyone is inside." He motioned them forward. "Bella..." The girl in question glared at her cousin as they all walked inside. The family was seated as before but no one looked particularly welcoming or happy to see either Swan. Carlisle's arms were crossed over his chest. Esme was beside him and looking towards Edward. Rosalie glared at Bella and looked pitifully at Yvonne before glaring again at the other girl. Jasper looked pained at the situation and shot Bella a disapproving glance. Emmett looked at Rosalie.

Yvonne broke the silence. "I really need to talk to you Alice." She turned to face the pixie vampire. "Bella came home and told me that you're calling me a whore and a mistress." Jasper growled quietly. Unfortunately, it was not quiet enough as Yvonne frowned at him. "I don't have hard feelings toward anyone here. I was invited into your home. I thought we were off to a good start. What gives?"

Edward broke into the conversation. "Bella misspoke." Bella struggled to get out of his grasp but he held firm. "My sister thought that you would make a good girlfriend down the road..."

Rosalie interrupted him, "Why not just tell her the truth?" She rose from her seat. Emmett reached out for her but she shrugged hiim off. "We're vampires." The blonde rushed forward and lifted the piano up high before setting it down once more. "Some of us have gifts. Edward can read minds and Alice sees the future."

"What the hell..." was Yvonne's quiet reply. "So things that go bump in the night are real? You drink blood and kill people?" She backed up slightly.

Carlisle interceeded. "We do not harm humans. We drink from animals only. Vampires, Children of the Moon and shapeshifters all exist. Bella knew of our world and now you do too." He paused. "Alice had a vision about you and another vampire. A very highly placed vampire."

"What if I don't want this vampire? I want to remain human. I don't want to be tied down nor end up like my cousin, fawning and simpering over some guy."

"A gentle smile crossed the doctor's face. "When you meet your mate, everything changes. They live to protect and love you for all time. They cannot harm you. That includes emotional harm. When you meet Caius, you will feel a pull towards him and he to you."

"Caius..." Yvonne tried sounding out his name. The word felt foreign on her lips but tantalizing all the same. "And he knows about me? Why and how?"

Edward stood up. "That is where you come in..." he motioned towards Bella. "We all met the kings...Caius being one of them...when Bella went to Italy. She was ordered to be turned into a vampire and soon. When Alice saw your future, we had to inform the kings." He sped forward to take the red haired girl's hands in his own cold ones. "You can tell them that you want Bella to remain human for awhile longer so that Charlie does not lsoe both of you."

"What do you mean lose?" She looked at each Cullen in turn.

Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose. "You will have to go to Volterra where your mate lives. Your human life ends here. They will manufacture your death to give closure to your uncle. What Edward wants is to keep Bella human until the last possible moment." He shook his head. "Like it matters. It would be just as easy to explain you both dead than one at a time."

Edward growled openly at him causing Yvonne to back away from him. "Don't you care about her soul?"

"What about MY soul?" Yvonne asked Edward. "You expect me to give up everything based on some romantic ideal. You should have told me first and let me choose to have them know or not. I should have been given the same time option as Bella." She shook her head and crossed her arms. "If they decreed Bella to be changed into a vampire, then you should do it. It was her fault for going before them in the first place." She rounded over to Edward and pointed her finger at him. "You went there in the first place. You reap what you sow."

Alice spoke up for the first time. "Edward is just anxious about Bella's well-being. There are many human things she has yet to experience. You have had a more worldly life than her. The transition will be easier for you." She popped up from her seat and floated over. "You will love being a vampire. I have seen it."

Yvonne sat down in one of the vacated seats and addressed Carlisle. "So tell me everything from the beginning." And they did... 


	7. Chapter 7

He Loves Me by ShipperGirlky

CHAPTER SEVEN

AN: I am so sorry for the delay. Updates will be much slower as I am trying to flesh things out better. On a personal note, I recently became an insulin dependent diabetic and am struggling to make changes. RL sucks!

Yvonne laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. So much of her life had changed dramatically in the past few hours. When she stilled her breath, she could hear low murmurs coming from Bella's room. Assuming Edward was with his very human girlfriend, she rolled over on her side facing the window. She kept her back to the door as if that could stop the future.

Unlike Bella, her future was set in stone. Mated to a vampire...a king...a stranger. She tested the word mate over and over in her mind. Such a foreign concept. The idea of two beings meant for each other. Completing each other. Even as strangers, she could feel 'open' to the romantic side of it. She would never know loneliness or have her heart broken. To be accepted and cherished for just being alive...or existing as the case was for vampires. She was given little information on her own mate, having been in shock over the concept. Carlisle promised to talk to her in detail about it when she felt ready. Speaking of Carlisle, she could see the bond at work between Esme and him. They were as bonded as salt and pepper shakers.

Sleep eluded her. She tossed back and forth, unable to rest her mind. The murmurs grew quiet and the light went out in Bella's room. Yvonne knew that sometimes Edward would stay the night and watch her sleep. Personally it creeped her out knowing he was in the house as everyone slept in their beds. She wondered if her mate bond would cause her to act so horribly instead of complimentary. How could both Esme and Carlisle as well as Edward and Bella have mated bonds? So different. One was light with appreciation. The other was dark with obsessiveness and control. Could one choose the type of bond? Would she end up like Bella's darkness instead of Esme's light?

Yvonne bit her lip in frustration.

She wanted to talk to someone...anyone really. She kicked the covers off of her body and stretched her legs. Careful to not make noise, the young woman pulled on her warmest clothes. She had her own house key. Her black leather ankle boots hung in her manicured hand. Poking her head out of the door, she could hear Charlie's soft snores coming from the living room. Great. She could only hope he did not wake up. She stepped out into the hallway. Edward's golden gaze met her own.

"I can take you to Carlisle without making any noise." He gestured for her to go into Bella's room. "Climb on my back and we will go out through the window. I can run with you faster that way."

"Oh hell..." Yvonne followed him into the room. As they approached the wondow, Edward bent down slightly and motioned for her to climb on his back. It was a short but blurry trip back to the Cullen's glass house. She was unsteady on her feet. Alice opened the door and smiled wildly.

"Come inside! Everyone is waiting for you both. It took you long enough..." She gave Edward a reproachful mock glare. Edward chuckled at his sister. Both of them stepped into the house. The perfect Cullen mates, carlisle and Esme, gestured for her to sit in the living room. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were gone. At her questioning look, Alice spoke up.

"Everyone else is hunting. I figured you would do better with a smaller group. You have questions..."

Yvonne sat down on the couch warily. "I can barely wrap my head around the vampire..." She waved her hand in a circle before her body. "...whatever you want to call it." She sat up straight. "So tell me about Caius." Mentioning his name made Edward and Alice still themselves. Neither would meet her eyes. Esme frowned slightly. Only Carlisle offerred her a gentle smile.

"But of course." Carlisle took a seat across from her. He held her gaze and spoke with a soft and comforting tone. "I spent several decades in Italy with the Volturi. Their ways are more traditional than our own." He waved at his family. "They feed from humans while we hold such life dear." Yvonne stiffened in her seat. "There are three rulers. Aro is a tactile telepath. Unlike Edward, Aro needs to touch you but he can also see and hear every memory and thought you ever had in your life. Marcus can see bonds between people."

"What about my...mate?" She asked softly. It was hard to try to imagine such creatures existed. Let alone that she was the mate to one.

"Caius has no overt gift but he is among the fiercest fighters and a masterful strategist. He can go toe to toe with Children of the Moon on his own. Few can match him in a fight."

"HE is a monster." Edward could no longer hold his tongue.

"EDWARD!" Esme and Alice chimed in together. Alice continued, "Caius has a short temper and little patience but he is no more or less dangerous than his brothers. Most decisions are made by Aro. Caius holds the vampire laws dear and does not deviate from their application. He wanted Bella to be killed before Aro saw her in my vision as a vampire and with our family. Edward still feels sore about it. That is all."

"If not for Alice, he would have drained your cousin!" Edward approached her. "That is who you are mated to...a violent family killer. Who knows what will happen if he rejects the bond." Yvonne flinched away from him. She gave carlisle a horrified look.

"What do you mean reject the bonds...?"

The phone rang.


	8. Chapter 8

He Loves Me by ShipperGirlky

CHAPTER EIGHT

AN: Updates will be slow as I am trying to increase the word count for each chapter.

"I will wait NO more!" One of the three thrones went crashing into the wall. A statue broke in half and tumbled to the ground, cracking the marble floor.

"Brother..." Aro raised his palms up in a pacifying gesture.

"How easy it is for you to tell me to wait when your own mate is here and protected! I have little enough patience for those disgusting vegetarians. You..." he pointed a fist at his brother, "...allow them to poison my Yvonne with their idiotic ideals. She should be learning our laws and have safety here. There is no reason to wait any longer. Athenadora has been gone this past week. There is no evidence of her even existing. Unlike some here..." he looked pointedly at Marcus. "...I refuse to curl up and die!" The snowy haired king paced back and forth. "The laws deem that she is above petty concerns. Since the Cullens have given no sign that she is on a plane to Volterra, I will get her myself." He broke from the conversation and stormed out of the room.

"You must be careful to no make things worse Aro." Marcus cautioned from the other side of the desk an hour later. "Caius will land in ten hours then track that girl down. He will no doubt kill anyone in his way. Even her family and that girl Edward Cullen is so fascinated by these days." He saw his brother steeple his fingers and stare at the wall. "We should have gotten her immediately. No matter how much you trust Carlisle, the others are not above the law. Things will get worse once he finds her. If she is unprepared for him, she may reject him in error. The whole town will pay for the Cullens lack of preparation."

Aro nodded his head in agreement. "All the more reason to contact the Cullens." He quickly dialed the number and listened as the phone rang several times. Carlisle picked up.

"Aro! How may I help you?" The doctor's lilted voice practically beamed with calm. A false calm.

"How is Yvonne? Caius is eager for her to join us here in Volterra."

"I am afraid that she is still quite unprepared. As a matter of fact, we have only recently told her about our world. She had some questions about Caius but I think she is still adjusting. Is there a problem?"

"I will be blunt. Caius is on his way already. Expect him to be at your house in fifteen hours give or take his impatience. I suggest that Yvonne be there and ready to leave. To not do so would mean terrible consequences."

"I don't know what to say Aro." Carlisle's fear and frustration could be heard. "We need more time. Yvonne has stepped outside so we can talk more openly. She is not ready to be turned and there might be problems convincing her father of an accident."

Aro piped in, "Tell her father that she ran away. Isabella has done much the same already."

A sigh could be heard over the phone. "Yvonne is not Bella. They are nothing alike with their responsibilities. Being with Edward has made her more...brash." There was a pregnant pause. "I don't like the compare the two. It is not fair to either of them. However Yvonne's disappearance needs to be something believable. She is here now and if something happens to her then Bella will not be able to see Edward."

"That is not my problem. You should focus on my brother who is expecting his mate to be safe, happy and looking forward to her new life. Anything less will look...rebellious. Good-bye my friend." Aro hung up the phone. Marcus gave him a hard look.

"This does not sound hopeful. The Cullens did little to prepare the girl."

CULLEN HOUSE

Yvonne stepped back into the house as she heard Carlisle hang up the phone. Everyone else piled in after her but no one looked surprised or interested in the conversation. Per the usual routine, everyone took their places throughout the living area. Like actors on a stage. She tossed her hair behind her shoulders. "So why was I herded outside? Does this have anything to do with vampires or my mate?"

Esme sighed. Carlisle took her in his arms. He responded, "Yes. Caius is on his way here to see you. Being an unbonded mate makes a vampire anxious, angry and possessive. All qualities that your mate has normally. The mate bond stresses the issue further. Unfortunately, I doubt he plans on leaving here with out you."

"So what happens? I disappear...an animal attack...a car wreck..? What about Bella?" Yvonne's head whipped between the various family members. "This won't look good and I don't think Uncle Charlie will believe anything less than a body."

Jasper held onto Alice. "Aro knows Bella will be a vampire. Her time is not set in stone yet. Caius is not Aro. You are meant to be a Queen. There is a difference between the two of you."

Alice spoke up. "You should not worry about Charlie. Bella will have a couple of years with him before she is turned and he will settle down with someone. His future is cloudy but some things I can see about him."

Yvonne's shoulders sagged. "I would not want him to be alone." She looked to Carlisle. "I need to go back to my house. I want to pack a few things and get some photos. It does not sound like I have a choice or time anymore."

Edward looked at Carlisle and nodded his head. "I will take you back." They left the house and once more she climbed on his back. To soon, they arrived at the tree outside Bella's room. The light was on and the window open. "Hold on." Edward grabbed her legs and hoisted them up and into the lit room. Bella stared at them.

"WHERE have you been Yvonne?" Her cousin glared at her balefully. "Charlie woke up and did not see you. I told him you must have snuck out." She looked proud of herself. "So much for being perfect."

Yvonne went to reply but Edward beat her to it. "That might work love." He nodded back to Bella's cousin. "She is leaving sooner than expected Bella. caius is on his way-"

No sooner had Edward said the blonde king's name than Bella jumped from her bed. "This is all your fault!" She pointed to Yvonne. "Now Charlie has to lose both of us!" She went over to Edward and gripped his shirt. "

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella. "No Love. Only Yvonne is going to turn this time." He kissed the top of her head. "Caius is on his way. WE will have more time. Years maybe. Everyone in Volterra will be busy with Yvonne as a newborn."

Yvonne pushed past both of them, heading into her room. "I will be back shortly." She went into her room. Taking the small carry on from her closet, she carefully put a couple of outfits in as well as some pictures. She looked around the room that she barely lived in for the past few months. The sum total of herself was packed in a small bag. Even after all this time. 


	9. Chapter 9

He Loves Me

by ShipperGirlky

CHAPTER NINE

AN: One reviewer asked about Yvonne's lack of choices so far. Yvonne and Caius have not met yet which was done on purpose. Right now all Caius knows is that his very human mate might be alone, hungry, taken advantage of, hurt, etc. His solution is to turn her and run off with her to Volterra. Yvonne knows very little about bonds still and feels somewhat suffocated by her lack of choices. She does not want anything bad to happen to Bella despite their problems. However, she feels that a bond will never leave her alone or abused by anyone. She takes comfort in that aspect. Is she ready to be turned? No. That is something the lovely couple will have to deal with together.

ELEVEN HOURS LATER

The Cullen house was eerily quiet. The entire family and Yvonne sat in their respective places. Bella was noticeably absent. Carlisle's idea. Despite being told that Caius would be there in fourteen/fifteen hours, Alice saw him arrive much earlier. Yvonne's bag was settled down next to her on the floor. She was ramrod straight on the couch. Her hair pulled back into a fishtail braid. A silver blouse and dark blue slim jeans. Her feet tapped the floor in black annkle boots.

A knock on the door startled her.

Carlisle and Edward both flashed to the door. There was some indistinct growling before a new vampire walked into the room. The breath left her. It was a bad mark to compliments to call him stunning. A porcelin god maybe. Her hand fluttered upwards to her throat. He stood there staring at her before he was suddenly kneeling before her with her hand in his own cold one.

"My...mate..." The two simple words sounded ever so reverent coming from his lips. He kissed her knuckles. "Are you well?" His hands went over her body briefly checking for signs of illness or injury. "If anyone has been hurtful to you, you are to tell me!" A low almost imperceptible growl emitted from his chest. Rather than scare her, it made her feel protected...from the world?

"I...I am well...I think..." She tried to pull her hand back but he held it in a firm grip. She sighed. "I know so very little about your world. I am not sure what to expect..."

Caius straightened his back to a ramrod position. "I will teach you everything you need to know in Volterra."

"Italy, right?" Yvonne clasped her hand tighter in his own marble one. "I feel...close to you." She felt his breath tickle her cheek. Unconsciously needing him, she turned her head until her mouth grazed his own. A soft purring noise erupted from him. It was such a contrast that she giggled in spite of herself. "I don't know what to say. I was not expecting you for another week or two." She gestured toward the Olympic coven. "We have spoken only a little about everything. I only learned your name a day ago."

His hands let hers go as they wound up her arms to cup her face. Gently, he turned her eyes to face his own crimson ones. "Do not be afraid. I was born to love and cherish you. As a vampire mate, I cannot harm you in any way. You are safe from even my infamous temper. Long have I been proud of my battle skills but even those do not compare to the feelings I have for you." He kissed her forehead. "We do not have to leave just yet. I will stay here for the next two weeks as you get ready to start your new life. We will make something up for your father so he does not have to bury an empty coffin."

Yvonne teared up and furiously wiped her eyes. "Th-thank you!" Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave into her desires and kissed her vampire king. He groaned softly then held her close. His tongue teased hers lips until he gained entrance into her mouth. A cough interrupted them.

"We are happy to have you here, of course." Carlisle spoke with a gentle calmness despite the situation. "Perhaps we should address Bella's immortality now? Edward, I am sure, would like the same courtesy that Yvonne is getting from you." Edward stepped forward and frowned at the mated pair.

"Bella should be able to see her father and speak to him as well." He pointed to Yvonne. "They are cousins and I am sure that she would agree."

"Absolutely not!" growled Caius. "My Yvonne will be far from here. She can be watched during her newborn phase in safety." He stood up and detached himself from his mate. "Cousin or no, she will be turned and follow the law. You are to leave here soon after that happens." He looked at his beautiful companion. "What are your thoughts? There is much danger here."

"If I may...?" Jasper interrupted. Caius sneered at him. "Yvonne, newborns are dangerous. As much as I like your cousin, it could end in a disaster if she were to hunt humans. She would make a terrible mistake that she would regret the rest of eternity."

Edward stepped forward. "Yvonne would be just as dangerous!"

Alice piped in, "But she would be in Volterra...safe and protected." She nodded at Caius. "I can't see him allowing her to come to harm."

The coiffed haired beauty stood up. She wrapped her arms around Caius. He held her close and protectively to him. "I know little about this matter." She looked to her mate. "I agree with both of them. Bella should be made to leave here. Even if it is just for Charlie's sake." As soon as she finished talking, Edward sped out of the house. Esme frowned at the door he left open. As she shut it, she turned respectfully to the pair. "How will you explain your absence?"

Caius paused and looked at Yvonne. "Many young women travel the world. I will send her the money and as she comes to Volterra, she can.." he motioned towards himself. "...find the love of her life. Once she has passed her newborn time, we can arrange a trip back here. Though why she would want to return here is a mystery."

Yvonne wrapped her hand around his arm. "I can't thank you enough for this kindness. There are things I want to do with uncle Charlie before we go...and I want to spend time with you." She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe Bella and I can see eye to eye before I leave here." Her lips turned downward. "How soon does Bella need to be turned?" The question seemed to stump the room. Everyone looked at Caius.

"I do not see any reason she cannot be turned when she graduates." Noticing the smile from his future queen, he continued. "If she breaks any laws or harms Yvonne the agreement is null and void. She will be killed." He looked at his future lover. "There is no need to thank me. This is a small sample of the respect and life you will have with me. As a queen, you will rule beside my brothers and me."

"Yvonne needs her rest. Perhaps we can adjorn until tomorrow." Yvonne nodded her head. "I will take you home." Carlisle offerred.


	10. Chapter 10

He Loves Me

by ShipperGirlky

CHAPTER TEN

AN:

Yvonne set her bag carefully in the closet. There was no reason to unpack as she would be leaving here-permanently-soon enough. She could hear a low murmur in Bella's room. Edward had obviously come here after leaving the Cullen house earlier. There was nothing more that she wanted than to crawl into bed after recent events. Truthfully, she wanted her mate beside her. She rubbed her chest. A strange soreness settled in there the further she went from him. Sighing, she carefully undressed and put on a furry dove grey pajama set.

The door burst open. Yvonne was surprised that uncle Charlie did not wake up.

"How dare you!" Her cousin hissed at her. Behind Bella, she could see Edward glare at her. What now?, she thought.

Putting on a matching robe, Yvonne motioned everyone to go to Bella's room. It was the farthest from Charlie. "What are you going on about now Bella?"

"What did you say to HIM", she spat "that you get to see Charlie but I don't! I am HIS daughter, not you. Why should I be made to leave MY home?!" Bella went to Edward and tucked herself into his body. She looked beseechingly at him."Tell her that she can't do this Edward. We're mates. I need to be able to see my family and friends."

Yvonne straightened her shoulders. "That ruling is generous. It was Edward's brother Jasper that pointed out the dangers of being a newborn." She softened her tone. "I am sure you would not want to break the treaty with Jacob or hurt Charlie or anyone else here." She pointed to herself. "I will be far from here. There is nothing stopping you from bonding with Uncle Charlie when I am long gone. I am only here for two more weeks..."

Edward was the one to interupt her. "You have influence over Caius' decision. You can ask that Bella stay human longer." He wrapped his arms around Bella."He will listen to you. There is no need for Charlie to grieve over both of you."

"He won't grieve over both of us. I will be in touch with him and see him once my newborn time is over. It is the King's ruling that says Bella must be turned and considered dead. Like I said before, I will be far away from here...in Italy. Charlie hardly has the financial means to travel that far. He is married too much to his job."

Unexpectedly, Bella pushed herself off of Edward and grabbed Yvonne by her hair. Stifling a yelp, she pressed her cousin's shoulders away from her. Edward managed to separate them. Bella clawed at Yvonne, leaving three thin scratch marks on her left cheek. In response, Yvonne slapped Bella on the cheek. Crouching in front of his mate, Edward's eyes went black. "How dare you!"

"I would think twice about harming me." She looked pointedly at them both. She touched her cheek. "Once Caius finds out, I doubt there will be much leniency for either of you. You heard what he said about Bella harming me."

"So you are going to hide behind your mate now? Yesterday, you weren't even sure about your bond. Now look at you." Edward moved Bella behind him as if protecting her from further attack. "If you cared at all for Bella, you can make something up. You know he will kill Bella."

The life went out of Yvonne. As much as she disliked the unprovoked attack from her cousin, she could not see putting Charlie through such grief. It was bad enough he would not have a buffer between him and the Bella/Edward drama. "I admit that everything is still new. That has nothing to do with Bella attacking me. You both have to learn to separate me from the Kings. I cannot go against them. Certiantly not this early in my relationship. I myself am still human."

Turning on her feet, she left the room. In the hallway, she listened to Charlie's snores. Opening the door to her room, shock settled into her very being.

"What happened to your face?" Caius looked furious. 


	11. Chapter 11

He Loves Me

by ShipperGirlky

CHAPTER ELEVEN

AN: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. It means so much to me.

EARLIER...

Once the Cullens gathered together in the living room, Caius glared at them balefully. "My mate has not been treated with the respect she deserves! If she were not related to her, I would drain that despicable human filth!" Everyone flinched. Carlisle held up his hands.

"We were not given much time to help her adjust to her new station in this life. Surely you understand that this could not be rushed..."

"Bah!" The Volturi king responded. "Being mated is a joy and elevation in life. There is little here that could possibly hold her."

"There is the matter of Charlie Swan." Esme softly replied.

"I'll drain him if he stands in our way. My Yvonne will have only the finest things and surroundings. Not some hovel. Not living with that waste of blood she calls a cousin. She should have been told bluntly then sent on to Volterra where she can start her new life."

"She has some hesitancy in becoming a vampire." Carlisle finally admitted to the snowy haired vampire.

"There is little to enjoy as a mortal. They grow old and die. My mate will enjoy an eternity with me. She will know the laws and rule beside me."

"I thought the mates were in a tower for their protection?" Rosalie offerred up her question.

"She is too beautiful to be locked up. She will be on my arm at all times. Let others see her and know burning jealousy at my good fortune."

"We are...gladdened to hear you are so enthused by her. You both are truly lucky to find each other. Most never know the love of a mate bond. No one here intends to suggest that she not become a vampire. Quite the contrary." Carlisle shrugged his shoulders. "However it would be remiss of us to not tell you about her reservations on the matter. She is very new to our world and the knowledge of being mated stunned her. It will take some time for her to adjust to the idea. I am sure she will welcome you with open arms..."

"You assume she will not?" Caius interrupted. "What exactly have you told her about me to cause the very woman designed to be perfect with me to hesitate?" He rose from his seat. "Need I remind you that interferring with a mated pair is punishable by death. Perhaps I need to deprive some of you of your mates to make my point."

Everyone visibly flinched at his pronouncement. It was Jasper who spoke. "It is the nature of being a vampire that has her hesitant, not yourself." He unwrapped himself from Alice. "We have not said anything about your reputation in our world. She knows little of the Children of the Moon nor your battles with them. We thought it best that you explain it to her yourself."

Caius relaxed his fighting pose. "I must see her for myself. Two weeks is little time." With that said, he stormed out of the house and on his way to his mate.

AN #2: I needed some filler to show his views on Yvonne and how precious she has become to him already. 


	12. Chapter 12

He Loves Me

by ShipperGirlky

CHAPTER TWELVE

AN: I love seeing the graph for traffic to this story. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows. It makes everything worth it, including the writer's block.

"What happened to your face?" Caius looked furious.

"I defended myself. You know who did it." Yvonne held up her hand when he moved towards her door. No doubt to kill her cousin. "I don't want her dead. Honestly, I would rather...have her punished instead." She walked towards him and ran her hand up his arm. "I am sure you can do something that won't kill her but will make her understand the consequences of her actions."

There was a deep and rumbling purr coming from his chest. He pulled her into a tight embrace. His fingers deftly traced the scratch marks on her cheek. "You are my perfect mate. NOTHING means more to me than your happiness and safety. IF this is what you truly want then I know something that will keep your worthless cousin in her place. Rather than do it here, I will command the Cullens to watch as she gets punished for her actions. It will bring home the point more than any words. There is something I wish to know..." He seemed hesitant to continue.

"Yes?" Her curiosity overcame her.

"What exactly did they tell you about me? They hinted that you were unable or unwilling to become a vampire. To spend...eternity with me." He held her even closer. "Mates should be together. Without you I would soon die or become an empty husk."

"I do worry about the human things I would miss. Not children," she reassured him "but things like getting married, traveling and other things. The Cullens told me that you rarely travel out of Italy." she shrugged her shoulders. "I want to see the world. I am sorry. It is selfish."

He kissed her forehead. "Nonsense. It is only that I have seen much of the old World. There has been no reason to travel again-until now. If you desire to see the world, then I will go with you. I can take a month's leave from Volterra every so often."

"What about marriage? I want to do things honestly. Being a mate is not enough. I would feel like your mistess or girlfriend." She steeled her shoulders and pushed off of him. "I want a wedding where my family can attend. If I am to move to Italy, let that be the reason."

A disapproving growl threatened to burst from Caius. "We can marry in Volterra if you wish."

She shook her head. "I want Uncle Charlie there."

He sighed and gave into his mate. It was a vampire's nature after all. "We can marry here but we leave soon after."

Yvonne giggled. "Now that is my loving vampire." She snuggled into him. "So when do we go to the Cullens and punish Bella?"


	13. Chapter 13

He Loves Me

by ShipperGirlky

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

AN: Yes! They are getting married! No kids for these two either. I am not a fan of Rennesme. Other writers do a good job writing in children but I am not one of them. The last chapter was very short.

Punishing Bella happened that next Saturday. Caius called the Olympic coven to attend. He personally instructed Edward to bring Bella to their house. Yvonne was seated beside her mate.

"I was clear in my instruction that no harm was to come to my mate." He sneered at Bella. Bella in turn huddled behind Edward. "I personally saw the marks left on her cheek. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Edward answered for her. "I was there. It was nothing more than a misunderstanding I assure you. If Bella was to try to harm Yvonne, I would have stopped her even if it was just to protect her from the consequences."

"Obviously it was too late. The marks on her face is evidence of that..." Caius was interrupted by his mate.

"I talked Caius out of killing you Bella," Yvonne spoke softly to her cousin. Bella sighed with relief. "However punishment is in order here. You cannot just go and hurt people without consequences." She nodded to Caius. "He thought of something."

The Cullens tensed up at her words. Concerned glances went out towards the only unmated human in the house. Esme grabbed Carlisle's arm. The doctor spoke for the family. "And what will happen?"

The snowy haired king responded. "She will be blood-letted until she is almost drained. It will be for my consumption. You all," he pointed to the family. "Will watch and know that IF there is a next time, she will not survive."

Bella cried out as Edward pushed her behind him. Carlisle raised his hands up towards his first son. "She will survive this, I promise."

Yvonne sighed loudly. "This is only fair Bella. Carlisle can perform the procedure. You will be well and out of it when the rest happens. At least Edward will be there to help you when you awaken." Rising up from her seat, she hugged Caius and looked at her cousin. "We are going to do this now because Uncle Charlie is fishing today and tomorrow." Bella cowed from everyone.

"Can't we have more time? This is still not fair. What about Yvonne slapping me?" Bella whined to the Cullens. "She should be punished too."

"She is punished every day she has to spend with you!" Caius growled. "My Yvonne is perfection. She should defend herself. Trust me, you do not want me to defend her from YOU!"

Jasper cleared his throat. "Bella it is best that we do this now so you have a day to recover." He motioned towards Carlisle's office. "The rest of us will be here. Go ahead." Everyone tried to smile encouragingly at her.

"I will make you something to eat." Esme replied. Once Bella was locked away in the Cullen office, Yvonne turned to Alice. Before she could speak, Alice grinned and nodded her head.

"Of course I will help you get married!" Everyone looked up in both surprise and some horror. "It will be perfect. Charlie will love it."

"Married?" Rosalie countered in confusion.

"Yvonne blushed. "Yes, to make a more complete cover story I-we-are getting married here in Forks. I will then move to Volterra then be turned into an immortal." Caius looked less than pleased about having to stay longer. She grinned at him. "I could get used to this mate bond. I never knew that someone could love me without question..."

"It was what we are designed for when we meet our mate. It will be more intense when you are turned. The newborn time is hectic enough but being newly mated can be challenging. Your mate is either another distraction or an anchor in this world. My friends Peter and Charlotte were anchors. It helped them escape Maria." Jasper spoke with confidence. "You will be surrounded by a ready made family willing to help you. None among the Volturi would dare harm you."

"Will it truly be like that?" she asked her mate. He smiled gently at her and nodded his head. "It takes some worry from me to know I will not be among strangers."

"All the more reason to go to Volterra as soon as possible. The more comfortable you are with your new coven the better things will be once you are like us." Caius seemed very focused on Italy. More than Yvonne did at this time. She merely smiled and wondered how soon she would marry. She wanted to enjoy the experience.

"I don't want to rush our wedding. I want it to be perfect." She slid her hands up his arms until she encircled his neck. Giving him a kiss she continued, "I can see you standing there in a tux..."

"Pshhhht!" He hissed. "No human garments. The Volturi have their own dress code. I will marry you in that and not some mortal cloth."

Carlisle interupted them. "It is done and she is resting." Edward flashed out of the room, presumably to join Bella when she woke. Carlisle handed the blood to Caius. He frowned and looked at his mate.

"You don't have to watch this my love. Only the Cullens need to be present." Caius warned her. She stubbornly shook her head at him.

"Being mated means that I should know all aspects of our life together. I am no more ashamed that you drink from humans than you are with the knowledge I am still mortal." She was his hard-headed mate to the core. Caius was proud of her and the glint in his eyes told her so.

"Then as the humans say...bottoms up!" 


	14. Chapter 14

He Loves Me

by ShipperGirlky

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

AN: Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows!

The next few days flew past in Yvonne's mind. Bella recovered from her punishment in time for Charlie's return from his fishing trip. Much like Edward would do for Bella, Caius crept into her window and spent the night. Unlike Edward and Bella, her romantic life was much more...fulfilling.

"Shhhh!" Yvonne whispered to her mate. "We will wake Charlie." He ignored her as he peppered kisses from her jawline down to her neck. She barely bit back a moan of pleasure. A dark chuckle erupted from his chest.

"Now who is making the noise?" Caius kissed her jawline once more. "Mi amato, once you are as immortal as I am this will be even better. I promise."

"How could this possibly be better?" Yvonne stopped his kisses. "I already love you more than anything else in my life."

"Immortals don't get tired. We will make love all the time...at least in the beginning. You may mentally tire of it but never physically." His fingers trailed down her stomach to the tip of her silken panties. She gasped. Yvonne squeezed her thighs together but she had no doubt that he could not only sense but smell her arousal. He licked the shell of her ear. "I promise to be as inventive as any lovestruck fool."

And so he showed her that he was...

NEXT DAY

Yvonne sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee when Bella stomped down the stairs. Given her lack of coordination, she was surprised when her cousin did not trip and break her leg.

"When Charlie finds out about your stupid mate, we will see what happens!" Bella hissed at her. "You think that you are so good and perfect just because he is a king. YOU are nothing. Not to me, not to the Cullens, and not to Charlie! It is your fault that...that monster almost killed me!" The air whistled between Bella's teeth as she rudely spoke.

Yvonne looked dismissively at her. "Unless you want me to tell CAIUS that you threatened me again, I would shut up. And speaking of which, he has a name." She sighed sadly. "Bella...what has happened to you...to us as a family? We both have mates that love us." She rose from her seat and rounded the table to watch her cousin. She was wary of her motives and movements. Despite the argument, she did not want her to suffer anymore. "My mate is no better or worse than your mate."

"The Volturi are monsters. They feed on humans. They are not like the Cullens. They only feed on animals. When you turn, you will feed on innocent people too. How can you live with yourself? You say you love Charlie and me and yet you are doing this to us. There is nothing stopping you from persuading Caius to let me remain human longer. This is truly YOUR fault."

"You keep saying that like I am in control. There is nothing I can do to help you. Even if Caius were to agree, there are two more brothers that would have to come onboard and they won't change the ruling. Aro would see from your thoughts what you did."

"He can't read me. That's no excuse!"

Yvonne frowned. "He could read me. You forget I was there. Why is this not a good thing for you? You get to spend eternity with Edward. I thought you wanted this to happen?"

Bella sat down in the recliner. "He says that he won't change me. He wants to get married first." She looked beseechingly at her cousin.

"Look what happened between us. Caius won't change his mind." She sat down on the couch. "Think on it Bella. When you are immortal, I am sure the wedding will be better. It's not like you can have sex or anything with Edward. It would not be a true wedding."

"Edward wants to marry me as a human." Bella frowned. "He wants me have it as a human experience, not an immortal one." She shrugged. "We can marry numerous times when we have eternity. We can only marry once with me being human. Surely you can see it." She leaned forward. "We can marry the same time Caius and you marry. I promise I will be turned immediately afterward!"

Yvonne frowned at her. "That is not...unreasonable. I will ask him." When Bella grinned, Yvonne shushed her. "If he says no then I will not ask him anymore. We have to agree then that you get changed first."

"I know you can do it!" Bella jumped up and hugged her cousin. It was the first hug Yvonne had received from her.

"Caius said something about going to the Cullen's house. Let's go and get this over with before anything else happens."

CULLEN HOUSE

Bella drove them as fast as her red truck could push it down the road to the Cullen house. Bella launched herself out of the driver's side. She dragged Yvonne inside and nudged her with her shoulder. Yvonne steeled herself.

"My dear, what are you doing here so early...and with your cousin?" Caius half-growled at Bella.

"We talked a few things over...and we are FINE...I wanted to talk to you about Bella's transformation." Before she got further, Caius stood up and shook his head. "Listen," she raised one hand up in supplication. "They can marry the same day we do and do it AFTER their wedding."

"NO! I will not share the best day of my life with this vegetarian and his foolish human pet!"

"It is a small thing to ask. I am ASKING it of you." She moved towards her mate. "I do not ask it lightly. What can we do so that she is human and they marry?"

Caius harumphed. "We can ammend her punishment but there will only be ONE wedding. Let them go before a civil servant. That is it or they can wait until she is turned."

Edward growled from his position beside Bella. He must have gone to her while Yvonne was talking, she mused to herself. Edward's family stepped back. Caius smirked at the pair.

"The point is to have a proper wedding before she is turned and not some farce of a ceremony. We deserve the same consideration that the two of you are getting." Edward stated.

"The Hell you do!" Caius exclaimed. "She attacked my mate. Be glad she has her life."

"Why not have a ceremony AFTER Caius and Yvonne's wedding? Surely you can hold off of her transformation for another week." Alice piped in. She nodded to Yvonne. "You two can come back and see the deed done in person."

Carlisle stepped forward in agreement. "We will make preparations to move afterwards. IF you see it as amendable. Yvonne asked for this after all."

Caius sighed in partial defeat. "You have an extra week to wed. However, I will be the one to change Bella."

"Why?!" Edward cried out.

"To make sure you keep your word. There is nothing more to say on the matter. It is done."


	15. Chapter 15

He Loves Me

by ShipperGirlky

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

AN: Thank you for your patience. I am in the process of moving into a bigger apartment. Updates for the next couple of months will be slow, very slow. Please be patient. Thank you all for reading, reviewing and mostly favoriting. I am attempting to write longer and better written chapters as I am very much out of practice.

SWAN HOUSE

"I tell you, no matter how much you say it is so, this is not fair Yvonne. There is nothing that Edward or I did to you two to make our wedding any less perfect than yours!" Bella paced around her room. Yvonne was sitting on Bella's bed. Edward had seated himself in the rocking chair. Yvonne swung her gaze from Bella to Edward. He looked upset but nodded at Bella's statement.

"I agree. Bella has already been punished...for her transgression. If the Volturi are so eager to see Bella changed, we should be married first." He stood up and went over to Bella. His arm snaked around her waist. He kissed her temple. Edward addressed his next words to Yvonne. "I am sure you can make Caius see the truth of the matter. He has already bent his will to your wishes once...what harm could it do to stretch it a mite more?"

"No Edward. I feel badly that he has done this much for you both. I won't ask anymore of him. You saw how upset he was at the idea of you two being married at all. He is right. You don't deserve it after what Bella did to me. The blood letting was a kind act. He could have drained you."

Edward growled lowly at her. Yvonne was unimpressed. "Yvonne, surely you can do this for...family. Like it or not, both you and Caius are tied to my family as we will be tied to your coven. Aro would be pleased."

"What makes you say that Edward?" The young would be Volturi Queen questioned him.

"Aro-and the whole Volturi coven-often look for new members based on their gifts. Aro has tried to recruit both Alice and myself. Once both weddings take place, he should feel one step closer. IF you do this for us, I can make sure that Alice and I will help out on certain missions. A trial basis if you will. Remember that once Aro touches my hand, he will know of this offer...and your response." Edward looked smug. Bella crept out from behind his protective arms.

"You should do as he says. Aro runs things and Caius is not gifted. Don't think that either of you can replace Edward and Alice." She turned back to her Cullen fiancee. "I will tell Alice the good news. We should leave for your house. Yvonne can talk to her mate there." Bella spat out the word mate in a gross and ugly manner.

Yvonne, for once, looked unsure of herself. "I can promise to talk to him but I will do it here. We deserve some privacy."

"Very well, I will let him know that you need him." edward went to the window. "I will go down first Bella. Jump and I will catch you."

It was a mere twenty minutes before Caius climbed through Bella's window and the couple embraced each other. "What do you require my darling mate?" The snowy haired king furiously kissed his mate. Yvonne sighed and leaned in toward his body. They fit perfectly together.

"Some things are troubling me. I need a promise from you..."

"Anything. Nothing is more important to me than you." Caius nuzzled her neck.

"That is what I am afraid of..." She frowned at herself. "Edward and Bella were here. They want to be married first. Edward said that since we would all be related through marriage...well..."

"Tell me." His voice was seriously. A frown marred his perfect features.

"Edward offerred Alice and him...well their services to Aro in exchange for their perfect wedding. Bella even hinted that we were replaceable in the Volturi because I am still human and you have no gift."

Caius growled fiercely in response. "Let me be clear to you love. And trust in me that I will be clear to the Cullens as well. It is true that I hold no gift...not one that is overt. However few of my kind can face Children of the Moon and survive. Not only have I done that but I led excursions that have mostly wiped them out from the world. They reside in Budapest and Romania now. Marcus has little to spur him into action and Aro prefers to keep a genial appearance before both our allies and enemies. I could care less what people think of me. Neither of my brothers have my battle prowess. THAT is why I am a king. I assure you that neither of us could be replaced. Even if you do not have a gift my darling. Just being my mate gives you a place in the Volturi."

Yvonne relaxed in his arms. "Then let's end this once and for all." 


	16. Chapter 16

He Loves Me

by ShipperGirlky

Chapter Sixteen

AN: The last chapter. Enjoy this short fic.

CULLEN HOUSE

Caius and Yvonne made a united front as they entered the Cullen house. The inhabitants were seated in their customary positions. Yvonne snorted at the passing thought of the Cullens practicing their seating arrangements.

"I see you have decided then. You have made a poor choice." Edward shook his head condescendingly. "Aro will be so disappointed..." he trailed off with a smirk.

Jasper grasped Alice's shoulders and moved her behind him. "Edward misspoke earlier. Alice is not some whore he can sell off to the highest bidder. She will NOT be going to Volterra."

"It was never our intention to force the issue." Carlisle chimed in.

"However your youngest coven member made the offer. Who is to say that I will not change my mind and accept his request?" Caius piped into the conversation. "As it is, we will not be needing their services. And there will be no wedding. Just her turning...which will happen now."

Edward growled and pushed Bella to the door. "Never! She will remain human until she dies. I don't care what you do with me then."

"She either turns now or both of your lives are forfeit. Any who aid you will see the same fate."

"Edward this is not a bad thing." Alice replied. "Bella and you will be together. I have seen it."

"I would rather see her dead than a monster like us!"

Caius chuckled darkly. "If that is your decision, so be it." He moved towards the couple. Edward slammed his fist through the glass sliding door and shoved Bella outside. She fell onto the glass with a shriek. Fresh blood spilled and everyone stilled at the smell. Caius grinned even more and sniffed the air. Edward launched himself at the snowy haired king. Both vampires fell into the wall.

The fight was brief.

The Cullens waited nervously while Caius pulled Edward's arms and legs apart. He left his head on to watch Bella bleed out slowly.

"Yvonne!" Bella gasped. The future Volturi Queen went to her cousin.

"It's almost over Bella. Just relax yourself." Bella slumped onto the deck.

"Help me." She weakly begged.

"It will never end Bella. Just relax and let it happen. It is better than being drained dry." Blood pooled under Bella's body. Her face went white. She managed one final exchanged.

"Charlie will never forgive you."

"It was just another accident. You have so many of them. One was going to kill you eventually."

Bella's breath slowed down and finally stopped entirely.

"NOOO!" Edward howled at everyone. That seemed to have spurred the Cullens into action. Carlisle held Esme back as did Jasper and Emmett hold their mates back. Caius ripped his head off and crushed it between his hands.

"Now you see why I am a king." He motioned towards Yvonne. "Let us leave here."

And so they did. 


End file.
